Blinded Date
by Ashe Princess12
Summary: The gang of FF8 get set up on dates... With each other! [ seiftis . squinoa . zelphie . irbarygirl ]


Disclaimer: The day I see them all in a porno, I shall own FF8!

_Summary: The gang of FF8 gets sent letters to appear on the reality show, Blinded Date! What they don't know is that they will be set up with each other! Watch as they get slapped, tripped, and pushed. Oh yeah: RATED T FOR THEIR POTTY MOUTHS!_

-----------------------

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Balamb Garden. So peaceful and relaxing.

Rinoa had gone out to pick flowers; Squall was binging on donuts; Selphie was painting pictures, in which they all consisted of stick figures with smiles on their faces and the circled sun with the lines around it.

Irvine flirted and got every phone number of every girl he saw in sight; Quistis lie on a hammock reading the book 'How To Be A Bimbo' by Faris Hitton; Seifer, who had a hand shaped slap of flower on his cheek from a little girl of the age of 5, was baking muffins with the young-uns; Zell was break dancing in the quad area.

At noon time, which was very soon, the gang was going to meet up at the cafeteria for lunch, and thus they did.

Rinoa had picked six different types of flowers for her friends. A rose for Squall, a pink carnation for Quisty, a sunflower for Selphie, an orange poppy for Seifer, a lilac for Irvine, and a lily for Zell.

Unexpectingly, Seifer had baked muffins for everyone; he made Quistis a special one: a big banana-nut chocolate muffin, while everyone else got banana-nut.

Selphie had painted everyone pictures.

Now, the group has met up and sat down. Everyone was in their normal clothing except Quistis, who wore a pink sun dress and heels, which made every guy turn their head.

"Hey, everyone," said Rinoa. "I brought you all flowers!"

"And I painted everyone a picture!" Selphie said jumping up and down.

"I baked-" Seifer was cut off by Zell's big mouth. "Muffins!"

At this, they all burst out laughing; even Seifer.

After they calmed down, they went to get FOOD!

Squall chose to get a turkey sandwich with bacon, curly fries, and a slushy lemonade drinky; Rinoa got a mini pizza with a bottled Pepsi; Quistis got a garden salad with grilled chicken, an orange, and mineral water; Seifer got a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake; Irvine chose to get a western based meal of BBQ, baked beans, and corn bread; Selphie got a grilled cheese sandwich with French fries, an iced coffee, and a scoop of rocky road ice cream; Zell got two hot dogs, a bag of chips, and a coca-cola!

They were standing in line in that exact order.

As they were all two spots away from the cash register, Quistis muffled "Shoot!"

Out of nowhere, she dug into her bra in search of Gil to pay for her meal, while a perverted drooling Irvine watched.

"Hey, _Instructor_," said Seifer cockily, "If you flash the cash register your cleavage, maybe he'll let you gain some weight for free!"

Quistis, who was obviously looking at him wile he was talking, opened her mouth, lifted her leg, and stomped on Seifer's foot, but he was lucky to evade her sudden assault.

"Now, Trepe," said Seifer, "It's not nice to injure pedestrians."

"'Whatever'," Quistis said.

Squall shot Quistis a look.

"Don't worry, Trepe," said Seifer, "Got you covered."

At that, Rinoa turned around with her hand on her heart/chest area and "Awwww"ed.

"Awwww," she said teasingly, "You never bought me lunch."

"Yeah, well," he said, "Whatever."

Squall turned around with his right hand on his hip and rolled his eyes while they the three laughed.

Irvine, Selphie, and Zell were to busy listening to Selphie tell the fairytale of Rumplestilskon.

-----------------

Back at the table, everyone got their flower, picture, and muffin. Zell grabbed Quisty's, but Seifer smacked the back of his head. Who gave it to Quistis who didn't notice his actions. She them clapped triumphantly. 9A/N:3)

Squall sat across from Irvine, who was sitting next to Quistis, who sat across from Rinoa, who sat next to Selphie, who sat across from Seifer, who sat across from Zell, who sat next to Selphie.

Quistis ditched her mineral water and shared Seifer's milkshake. (A/N: Awwwww.)

As they were all finishing their meals, a rookie student came up and gave each one of them an envelope.

They thanked the student before they handed out the last letter.

Rinoa grabbed Squall's envelope, and examined them.

The envelopes came from the BW! Studios from Deling City.

Rinoa opened hers and Squall's to find they were the exact same thing, except, they had different names.

She then read aloud her invitation to the group as they opened theirs:

_Dear Rinoa Heartilly,_

_You have been invited to make an appearance on the show "Blinded Date" on the BW! We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_The BW!_

After that, they wondered why they even bothered to open their envelopes.

After that, they all went back to do their own things and lived happily ever after… Or so they thought.

-----------

A/N: So what y'all think? See, Cali girls CAN write. And yes, I know it was uber cheesy and short, but there will be longer chapters as the story goes on.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
